clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akbaboy
Akbaboy is a happy adelie penguin who roams Antarctica. He is usually seen by big items trying to eat them. Background Early life Akbaboy "Akba" Penguin Finopen hatched on March 3, 1997 on a dark stormy night. He never saw his dad as he went on a business trip. Rumors say he got deleted by accident. When he was 2, his mom told him that he would be going away to live his life alone. He got scared. She said it was because she was getting too old. When he turned 3, his mom made a sailboat and he jumped in, being taken to CP Isle. It seemed scary for him going across the vast seas. He soon made it there. He waddled all over the island, seeing penguins wearing clothes. He wanted some clothes. He soon remembered that his mom gave him 5000 coins to start with. He went into the Gift Shop and bought 3D glasses and a black hoodie. He soon went to the Sports Shop and bought a green baseball hat. He was very suspicious though, so he looked all around the Sports Shop and Gift Shop. He soon found a card with an unused code. He tried going through the 2st booth and inserted this weird card and typed in the code. He was then given a catalog. It said that he could get one free item. He picked a pendant. He soon had 3000 coins. He went and explored CP. When he was 5, he was soon a legal immigrant. He had nobody to be his friend at that time. He tried asking several people but they ignored him. That changed when he was 7. He became famous after saving the Pizza Parlor from a giant crane. That was time he learned he had powers. He suddenly felt the urge to do something and just picked it up. Everyone was surprised and was cheering for him, as the out of control crane started getting back to normal. At age 8, everyone knew him as a normal adelie penguin again. Adolescence (aka Current life) He was soon ten now. He was going to eat a pizza and then go cart surfing when he stopped by the newspaper stand. He took one and gasped as he read the headline, "Herbert's Plot of CP's Destruction". That made him enraged and vowed to stop him. He then discovered the PSA and joined. They said they are in charge of stopping Herbert so he was really happy. Once he was 12, he found about Darktan from the newspaper. The headline said "Darktan vs. Good Guys in GDPW". He vowed to stop him from his eviler wrath. He decided to train in Flywish's Army. He soon became a good warrior and has fought in a war. He was the one who helped his army win the most. He soon heard of the Pingko Disaster and headed to where the explosion was. He saw his old igloo ruined. He was crying his head off. He remembered of his old times when he left for CP and how he never got to see his father. He decided to rebuild the igloo and make the ruined place a country. The South Pole Council declined but then several people complained. They started debating and then the results were in: it was an official free republic country. He made the igloo a museum about the past of FG and how it came to be. He then started building skyscrapers and restaurants and other places. Involvement He now resides in FG but he can be seen elsewhere. He constantly goes into wars and is one of the best fighters. He has wields many weapons including a CD 10000. We all wonder how he got his hands on one of those. Quotes * (from The Quest for Fisch) Can you stop with the aviation?!? It's stupid! ---- * (war cry) I HAVE A BAN HAMMER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! * (alternative war cry) BOOYAH! ---- * (at 1:37 p.m. PST) Drink puffle bathwater! Now! Now! Now! Friends *Hat Pop *Triskelle *Corai *Willa Xatt *Flywish *GGD *Flystar55555 *Ninjinian *Explorer 767 *Fred 676 *TurtleShroom *ZapWire *Happyface141 *Barkjon *Willy the Penguin *Tails6000 *12yz12ab *Kwiksilver *Speeddasher "Friends" *Director Benny (he doesn't like him sometimes because he almost never approves even though they both work in the BoF) *Austin8310 (he gets into fights for some factors occasionally) *XTUX Hun (same as Austin) Enemies *Akbaboy X *Darktan II *Xorai *WishFlyX *Willie Watt *Herbert *Herbert Horror *Link *Mabel *Swiss Ninja Hochstadt Trivia CONFLICT THEME PENDING. NORMAL THEME PENDING. * He has had the X-Virus. His X-antibody is Akbaboy X. * He owns a maroon puffle named Pancake and an emerald puffle named Jewel. * He is the only owner of this type of flower called a fatum-coloratus flos. * He has an account on Beakbook. * He has made several inventions with the help of G. * He gives every single this he creates or helps create a Latin name and an English name. * He is one of the few penguins that know how to make an Ice Blade. * His last name Finopen comes from Finestadian Catalan. It is actually known as Fínöepem. The actual name is 'finàltéme böem pengöem' which means 'ultimately good penguin'. * He's is a king of a country * He doesn't use his powers that much. * None of his powers have been bought from Power4U. He hatched with these powers. * He is the one of the shoguns of Limilia City. * He will scream at you in other languages if you make him mad. * He is sometimes the center of comedy when outside FG. * He doesn't like the IIRS AT ALL. * He has fast personality switches similar to Austin8310. See also * Finestade Land * Akbaboy X * Pancake * Jewel * Drake1313 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Agents Category:Good Guys Category:Super Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:Glorious Articles Category:Family of Akbaboy